


Snowflakes

by Iris_astra09



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_astra09/pseuds/Iris_astra09
Summary: A gifted girl finds herself in the Twilight universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing belongs to me.

Iris Frost had lived a relatively normal life for a 16 year old. That is if you don't consider the part where she was able to see and share memories. It had started out small and was rather difficult to control but she had eventually gotten a hang of it and was able to control it at her will. The only person she knew to have had such an ability was a character in a teenage drama. The book and movie series was absurdly hilarious. She always found it very cheesy but thought there was a lot more scope than the love triangle the story had been focused on. One might ask why she read the stories in the first place. The answer being her mother. The woman was obsessed with the story and had as such made her read and watch them. It was exactly why it was shocking for her to have woken up aboard a plane holding a garishly girly diary that showed the history of having belonged to her. What was more scary was the last thing she remembered was being in an accident with her parents that she was sure she didn't survive. The weird part was that the last thing the diary showed was the same accident but her having survived.

That was how she had ended up in Seattle and was now headed to Port Angeles and she had a really really bad feeling about the names. She had read fanfictions where people ended up in a book world but this seemed terribly real and creepy. All her hopes were nicely shattered when a man she had seen in the memories of her new life as her maternal uncle one Bruce Williams showed up to pick her up and took her to Forks at what was supposed to be her new home. Iris was really hoping that this was some kind of a coma dream and she would wake up in the hospital or something of that sort. With that thought she went to bed having been excused by her uncle who was thankfully not being overbearing and allowed her to have some space.


	2. Chapter 2

Iris

I was sure fate was cackling madly somewhere having dropped me off in what most certainly was the Twilight world when spending time on the internet in the morning showed no sign whatsoever of the book series or the movies or the author. At this point I am feeling absurdly pissed because really if I had to be dropped into a book world why couldn't I have been sent to Harry Potter world with awesome magical powers? As it were, my Touch-Tell ability has apparently been passed on in this world as well. I glanced at my clock and groaned realizing what the time was and I would have to go the school. At least it was the start of the term and not in the middle of the year.

Okay. Just cz I have been dropped here doesn't mean I have to be a part of the storyline. Yes. That's it. I shall not let whatever this weird ass situation is bother me and I will simply keep my head down and be a face in the crowd. I am dead in my world anyway.

With that thought I went down to have breakfast after getting ready for the day in all possibly warm and casual clothing. My Uncle Bruce was a rich man and so was my family who had apparently left everything to me and I was thus a rather rich teenager. The house was in the woods not too far away from the town and the only real way to describe it was saying that it was huge. It looked really old too. I was just itching to see what all secrets the old paintings could tell me but resisted appreciating the time limit I had. My Uncle was a Surgeon at the local hospital but travelled just as much which made me wonder how he got my custody but decided to ponder on it later.

“Good Morning Uncle Bruce. Sorry about being all weird yesterday. I suppose I am still processing everything.”

“Don't you worry about that, princess. You can take all the time you need. Just know that if you need anything I will be here to hear you out or help you with anything you need.”

“Thank you, Uncle, I really appreciate that. Are the formalities done in the local school then?”

“Oh yes honey. I have taken care of all that. No need to worry on that account. I just need you to come with me to the hospital today so that we can have your medical data put up. It isn't necessary but I will be really relaxed if everything was there.”

“Of course. That's no problem at all. I suppose we'll have to leave now if I have to make it to school in time?”

“Yupp. Grab your bags and we can go. Also, I have a nice little well not little, but I have a surprise for you.”

“Really? What?”

“Honey, it is called a surprise so that you can't ask.”

“I know I know. I'll be right there with you.”

A car. He brought me a bloody car. Not just any car though it is a Jaguar. Xf. It is official. Uncle Bruce is the best.

“Honey? Do you not like it?”

“Like? Oh Good Gracious, Uncle B. I love her. You are officially my most favourite person ever.”

“I am glad that you like her then. It is more of a homecoming gift. I really want you to feel at home here baby.”

In that moment I felt utterly horrible. My dislike for Bella had stemmed from the fact that she was highly inconsiderate of her father and how she took no care about the amount of effort the man took in order to make sure she felt at home. Now, I didn't know why I was here but I knew that there was no way I was going to be a replacement for Bella like in those fan fictions but I knew one thing for certain that I wasn't going to be like her in any way. Starting with making sure that my parental figure didn't feel unappreciated. As such, I bounced towards my now Uncle and gave him a hug that would hopefully express how much I appreciated him.

“Oh Uncle B. I already do. You, you are all that I have... have left for a family now and.. and if not for you I don't... I'm glad I am here Uncle B. I know it'll be a while before I can view Forks as my home but rest assured that with you, I am already at home.”

“I wouldn't have it any other way either, princess. Come now, before I say something too sappy and become the town gossip. Let's go then.”


	3. Chapter 3

We were walking through the passage when we stopped in front of a door. One that sent chills through me. Now that wasn't because I was scared of hospitals or some such. Because I was not. It was the name. Staring right at me. Written in nice bold letters. Dr. Carlisle Cullen

Well here goes the chance of not running into them.

Uncle B urged me in the very room I didn't want to enter but then I thought to myself that it really didn't have to be a disaster. Carlisle was really nice and he wouldn't do anything to me unless he had a reason to think that I knew about him. So all I had to do was act normal and hope beyond hope, that my anxiety would be mistaken for fear of doctors or some such thing. With a final nod to myself I entered after Uncle B.

“Honey, this is Dr. Cullen. He is a trauma surgeon and also the go to for all sorts of school related mishaps. So, if I am not here when you find yourself in need of a doctor, you can rely on him to help you out. Carlisle, this is my niece, Iris. The one I told you about.”

“Hello Dr. Cullen. I can assure you whatever Uncle B has been telling you about me is most likely not true, unless he has only said good things. Because then they are all true. Also, I am not very clumsy but trouble has a tendency to follow me around like a lost puppy so I apologize in advance,e for all the times you are going to have to play the knight in.. err.. white coat?”

Huhh, his laugh really is melodious. Sheeshhh.. How can someone's laugh be melodious?

“Haha. It has been all good things so don't worry too much. I'll be happy to patch you up, that's not a bother either. I have five children who tend to be handful and as such I am used to it.”

I gave a mock gasp and turned wide eyes towards my uncle pointing at Carlisle.

“Quick. Go and bolt the doors. I will find the torture instruments and we shall make him give up the location of the Fountain of Youth.”

Carlisle was looking at me with a little gob smacked expression having probably not being at the end of a similar question and Uncle B was giving me a fond exasperated look.

“I am sorry honey. They are adopted. As such, he is in his thirties.”

“You should have said that first, now we'll have to kill him or he'll blabber about our.... ancient very important family secrets.”  
I looked at the good Dr. and gave him an all possible evil look which I clearly didn't manage if his amusement was anything to go by. So, I gave him a speculative look before saying.

“But, if you swear on your eternal soul to never speak of it then may be, we shall spare you. Oh, and I want lollies each time I show up or no deal.”

“I do swear to not reveal your secrets m'lady. Also, I'll sweeten the deal with two lollies instead of one.”

It was official. Carlisle was totally awesome. In the lieu of which I had to give him a bone crushing hug. Only, he was like stone strong so the crushed bones would be mine so I settled for a bear hug. I was tempted to peek in his life story but I knew it would likely end up in me having a seizure so decided against it.

“Oh my God. You really are absurdly hot. Tell me you aren't married please or that one of your sons is just as handsome and single?”

“I am sorry my dear. I am rather happily married but I do happen to have a son who has been single for quite a long time.”

“Ah old man, you just wait. I am going to be calling you daddy soon enough one way or the other.”

I gave him a saucy wink and went back to my uncle who looked like he didn't know what to do with me. Which was making me feel sorry for him but well, what can I do, yes? He gave me a head shake before turning to the good doctor.

“Carlisle I..”

“Relax Bruce. She's quite a darling. Reminds me of my daughter Alice, with all the energy she bubbles around with. Okay then Iris, let's get your tests done and you can be on your way to school.”


	4. Chapter 4

Forks High school really was a dreary place. I wonder if it would be better if they painted the building in different colours. Not that it bothered me, seeing as London was even more greyish than Forks. I hadn't crashed into any of the Cullens thankfully but Eric, Mike, Jessica and Angela had been around me most of the time. I was very close to throwing something at Jessica and Mike though. They were being horribly annoying and constantly interrupting my talks with Angela and Eric whom, I was coming to like. I was contemplating whether or not throwing some lettuce in her face during lunch, would shut up Jesicca while entering English Lit which apparently none of them had and breathed a sigh of relief only to see him. It took every inch of my patience to not snap at the teacher when he made me sit right next to him. But as it was I busied myself with all possibly random thoughts and gave a polite smile to him who returned it with a frown and smile. How he achieved that was beyond me but apparently, the man did it. Only being as horribly blessed as I was, my book slipped from my bag I almost lost my grip resulting in my other things falling off.

“Bloody Hell. As if being the new girl wasn't enough now they are all going to think I am some sort of clumsy twit who can trip on everything.”

I muttered to myself before shutting up at smiling sheepishly at my partner feeling relieved to see his eyes were golden and not red for I definitely did not want to be her to him.

“I swear I am not always this clumsy. It has just been an overwhelming day. I am Iris Frost. Pleasure to meet you.”

“Edward Cullen. Pleasure to meet you too”

I got the distinct impression he was somehow curious about me for reasons I could not fathom because the guy could... Oh! I took a deep breath and decided to think of something would definitely give me a reaction.

I think you'll look brilliant dancing in a pink tutu with your hair braided in red ribbons.

I really didn't know whether to be relieved or not that he couldn't read me. Because this proved to be a can of worms I'd rather keep away from. Instead I shifted my attention to my book. I'd already read it and saw the movie and hadn't agreed with the adaptation as such I started writing down my conclusions. I wasn't an atheist per say but I believed more in morals determined by a man for themselves than some gospels. Monsterity in my mind was a very strong word to be used for certain things as people preached. It wasn't what or who we are that made a person a monster but it is what we chose to do with what we have that determines our worth. Although I found it very ironic that I was writing this sitting next to someone who had acknowledged himself as a monster for over a century.

“Interesting views”

My partner decided to comment on the short note I was writing. I narrowed my eyes at him seeing the complicated expression on his face before realizing,

“You don't agree”

“I believe you are condemned to be a monster when God forsakes you and binds you away from your own soul so that you live a cursed monstrous life. A life that is a hundred times worse than death.”

“It may seem to be as such, in truth, nothing can sustain without a soul. Think of it this way. If you have a moral compass of your own, one that is different than that of the society's the religion will condemn you as monstrous. But you must know that it isn't true; for what comfort is a religion which doesn't condemn slavers to the depths of hell but lovers belonging to the same gender? Would it not then be better to have your own moral compass? Because even a godless society can survive so long as someone is striving to 'be good'”

The bell rang and so with that I decided to leave the man be and leave him to his thoughts. I had Emmett in chemistry as my partner. Something that came of as a surprise. Since, Isabella didn't have Chemistry, I didn't know he would be there. But because I had always really liked Emmett, I welcomed the chance to get to know him. It seemed fate was determined about interlinking me with the Cullens one way or the other. I didn't mind too much since having read the books, I felt like I knew a bit about them already and it didn't make me feel too nervous at the prospect of having to talk to them. Which resulted in the first thing I said as I settled in my seat being,

“Wow, you are huge.”

He gave me a somewhat startled look that was covered up with a smirk immediately as he leaned in, probably to make me feel nervous

“Why thank you darling, I see you are new?”

“Iris Frost, Pleasure.”

“Emmett Cullen. Pleasure's all mine Miss. Frost.”

He said in a best possible obnoxious Brit accent. I slipped out a small chuckle before composing my face and replied just as obnoxiously

“Well, Mr. Cullen; I certainly hope your Chemistry is better than your mimicry skills. That accent was absolutely ghastly, I say.”

He gave me a mock offended look and I fought to keep my lips from forming a bursting smile but eventually we both broke off in chuckles.

“I take it you are nothing like your brother that I have as a partner in English Literature?”

“No, I have come to your rescue after his brooding company and brighten your day with Chemistry.”

“Oh my, how will I ever pay you for such selfless act, good Sir?”

“For you pretty girl, it will only have to be telling my brother how I am more awesome and totally your favourite partner.”

“You got yourself a deal partner.”

The rest of the lecture had followed much the same way and by playing hangman, which Emmett totally sucked at, just because. Next was P.E. Where none of the Cullens were thankfully present, which was fine by me, but it meant having to endure Jessica and Mike. It was how I found myself in the cafeteria trying to tune out their blabber and focus on my food when a sudden hush spread over the place and they entered and everyone went quiet as if they were royalty and should be shown some respect. Something I couldn't help but roll my eyes at. Really, they were pretty gorgeous, okay absurdly so, but that didn't mean they were to be given all that attention. I turned to Jesicca with an eyebrow raised hoping for an explanation and hoping that she didn't end up saying what she did in the books because that, would really piss me off.

“They are the Cullens. You know Dr. and Mrs. Cullen are like foster-parents slash match makers. The two at the front are Rosalie and Emmett. Then Jasper and Alice and the last one is Edward. They are all together. Not Edward obviously but the other four. But they also stay toge....”

She trailed off when my eyes found Edward's and I gave him a polite smile and wave which he returned with a smile and nod of his own. When I turned, they were all staring at me as if I had just declared I was part Unicorn.

“What? Quit staring. It is creepy.”

It was amusing really to see them acting like goldfishes and was taking every ounce of my patience to not give out an evil cackle.

“How do you know Edward Cullen?”

Now, I knew I wasn't very pretty. I had long curly black hair up to my waist, typical pale pink British complexion and forest green eyes with some sharp cheekbones thrown in as mercy but her you, was as if I were some filthy shapeless simpleton, which obviously didn't sit well with me and so I had to rattle her cage.

“We are secret lovers.”

A booming laugh emanated from across the cafeteria and I was glad that at least Emmett was finding this amusing. But the reactions on my own table were exceedingly more so. Scandalized choking and jealous gasps were a total music to my ears. I might have been inclined to put her out of her misery but her next question totally changed my decision.

“Wait, What??? You and Him???”

“Yeah. Did you know he has a birthmark shaped like a teddy bear on his arse? It's why he's called Edward. Teddy for short.”

The way Emmett was laughing I was sure he was going to break windows. So, I quickly decided to let go of the joke before Edward decided to come and kill me.

“Relax. I am kidding. I met him in English Lit. He's my partner there.”

Jesicca nodded. Blurting out quickly.

“Yeah. So, like I said they are all together together. It is very weird really. But they sit away from everyone, they think they are better than everyone else because they got adopted. But I heard Mrs. Cullen cannot have kids.”

I tried. I really tried. But I couldn't help but stand up and leave. I was going to do so peacefully. Then she had to stop me by holding my wrist and ask

“What?”

“Are you really going to ask me that? Even though you seem to think it is weird that someone would want to incorporate children in their family when, the said children cannot turn to other people? That the only possible reason for that could only be that Mrs. Cullen cannot have children and not the fact that she is a wonderful woman just as her husband is? Do you know just how many homeless orphans would kill to be in their place? Also, Mrs. Cullen does not need to give birth to a child herself to become a mother, Stanley. She was already that when they took in the first child. It is because she is already so nurturing and care-giving that she doesn't need the child to be her own to be able to love them. Something that is unique and precious. It is no wonder they don't want to associate with you if you say such things about the woman they think of as their mother. Someone who gives them a reason to do better every day. Something that you won't understand because you are still sore about being ignored by a boy who could very well be gay or asexual or simply be having high standards than the likes of you, which wouldn't be very difficult considering my heels seem to have more, and get this, I am wearing bloody flats. So, Jesicca, next time when you are about to say something so blatantly disrespectful towards someone you don't know try to think, as difficult as it may sound. Good day.”

With that I stormed off towards my next class cursing myself for losing my temper and not being able to keep my mouth shut. I couldn't wait to go home. This was ridiculous really. I was feeling offended on behalf of a book character. A book character that was now a real person because I had apparently jumped universe. I took a few deep breaths and went off to my Art class. Settled in a seat and waited for others to come. But I had time to kill so I pulled out my sketch book and decided to let my hand run free. I was jolted out of my doodling when I heard someone behind me.

“Hi, I am Alice Cullen. Do you mind if I sit here?”

“What? Ohh, no no not at all. Please go ahead. I am Iris Frost. It's nice to meet you in person. Your father regaled me with stories about you all morning.”

“Should I be worried?”

“Haha. Nope. He said I reminded him of you a lot so, naturally you'll have to be totally awesome or he wouldn't have said that at all. But, just so you know, I am totally crushing on him, but he is so in love with your mom that I think I am going to have to settle for your broody brother. Since, the other two are taken.”

All those times when Alice's laugh was compared to bells I was sure it was an exaggeration but now I can really see that it wasn't. She really did sound like melodious bells.

“You are going to have to take a lot of effort for that. Edward is a very hard catch, you know.”

“So I've heard. He isn't gay though is he? Cz that would be really sad for me. But if he isn't then, it is a good thing I am going to be best friends with his sister, then isn't it?”

“Hahaha, I like how you think and I like that idea too. I suppose we can totally count my mother in on our side. Maybe Emmett too. My Jasper, Rosalie and Edward are rather peculiar about meeting new people. Carlisle could be on our side. But he mostly ends up being a neutral party and Emmett is sort of not good against doing what Rosalie doesn't like. Also, Edward is total Mamma's girl so he has Esme wrapped around his broody fingers. Huhh. So, it is just me and you then.”

“Don't you worry Alice babe. Edward is totally going to be in love by the end of the year. Be it me or someone else, I can totally feel it. I am sort of good at predicting things like that.”

“You are?”

She sounded so cute and hopeful in that moment I couldn't help but nod to her. It wasn't entirely a lie either. I already knew about the things that were to come. So, I must've said it with honesty and seriousness for her to have picked it up. But I knew something for sure. I was totally gonna be a good friend to Alice. She hadn't mentioned anything about my outburst in cafeteria, which was necessary since I had been only whispering harshly and would give me a cause to be alarmed. The girl was more than like able and I couldn't bear to let her fall to the crutches of the likes of Isabella Swan. God, I really did despise the girl.

“So, Alice, tell me bout yourself.”

The class went really well but Alice and I got roped into a project that would have us recreating a mini studio-stage. I was really excited about it. I knew that so was she. We decided to do the whole work at my place because I knew just how uncomfortable the others would be if I were to be there at the Cullen House.


	5. Chapter 5

As I sat in the car suddenly everything became too much for me. I knew I had taken this whole universe jump rather lightly mainly because I didn't want to think about having lost my parents. I knew I was in denial but really. I wasn't to be blamed for that. It had been only a day. Good Lord. Had it really been only a day? It felt so much longer. I needed to get out of this mess. I couldn't replace Bella and be a part of some stupid teenage drama. I totally sucked at handling all the emotional stuff and I was so not the okay with stringing two boys at once type either. There was really only one thing left to do about it. There was only one person who could confirm the existence of Bella and whether or not she was going to show up. It was thus that I found myself pulling in my vehicle at the local Police Station. I spotted the said person and approached him carefully.

“Excuse me, can you please direct me to Chief Swan?”

“That would be me. Charlie Swan. How can I help you?”

“Oh,, Umn, I am Iris Frost. The niece of Dr. Bruce Williams. I just moved here yesterday I was wondering if you could help me with some of my concerns regarding self-defence.”

“Sure. This is not out of any issues already bothering you right?”

“Ohh,, no no. not at all. You see I have been taking self defence lessons for years now but I also prefer to carry a pepper or chilli spray with me most of the time. I know it may sound paranoid but my parents always insisted on it. I just wanted to make sure it wouldn't be against any laws to be doing so. I had a stun gun back in London but I wasn't sure if it was okay to be carrying one here. I believe it to be a necessity considering all the animals in the woods and such but I obviously don't want to be breaking any laws doing so. My dad was always rather protective of me and I suppose that has passed on to me, now that he isn't around any more.”

Damn. I hadn't meant to over do it but the man was reminding me so much of my own father that I didn't really have much of a choice.

“Oh. I wow. I am really sorry for your losses, Dr. Williams told me about what happened. Also, I totally understand how your father must've felt seeing as I would want nothing more than to make sure my own daughter Bella would be safe. The stun guns are not really allowed but I can write you a permission and you'll be able to carry it.”

“Thank you so much Chief Swan. I am relieved that you understand. Does your daughter go here to school too? I am afraid I didn't get too much of a chance to meet people today.”

“No, no. Bella is in Phoenix with her mother, but she is going to shift here after the Winter Break. She'll be a junior at Forks High.”

“Oh. That's wonderful. I am a Junior too. You must be really excited. I'll make sure to help her out to catch up if the need be.”

“That's very generous. Thank you. Here's your licence card. Keep it on you at all times. I don't want you to lose it.”

“Of course. Have a nice day Chief Swan.”


	6. Chapter 6

Edward

To say that my day had been weird and confusing would most definitely be an understatement. The girl, Iris; hadn't left my mind ever since we had sat together in English literature. The main reason being I was unable to read her mind. All my life, which had been more than a century; I had never encountered such a person. Of course she had to go ahead and befriend Alice and Emmett. Something they both hadn't shut up about. Moreover she had made a dashing first impression on Carlisle. It had been really nice of her to defend Esme though. It definitely won her a point with Rose as much as my sister would hate to acknowledge that. Or might just deny it altogether. Emmett being the prat that he was had approved her the moment she declared me and her to be secret lovers. If that hadn't been enough, the birthmark joke had totally done it for him. It didn't help that she was his lab partner as well. Only Jasper seemed to not have any opinions about the girl. He was simply happy that his Alice was happy. Alice said her role in our life was not determined yet as such she couldn't see her future much. All of this obviously made me more curious about her. It wasn't everyday someone made such an impression on us. I was tempted to go and watch her but decided against it. The girl had apparently just lost her parents, she didn't need to start seeing things in the night and complicate the matters more.

Iris

I have decided to go with the flow and not influence any of the happenings with my prior knowledge or compel the Cullens into giving up their secrets. After all, it would be like the Pot calling the Kettle. I like Alice and I am going to treat her like any other human friends I have. If and when they felt comfortable, they would tell me about it. Until then, I shall keep my peace. Things wouldn't be happening until Bella showed up anyway so I am not overly worried. I do want to tell Alice about James but there is no way I could justify having that knowledge without giving up all that I know. Maybe, I'd break it up to them gently. The first two weeks of School had as such gone very peacefully. I had a pattern established already. I woke up around 5:30, went for my morning run and exercises, cooked for Uncle B and me; chatted with him through breakfast and then left for school. There, I spent the first lecture avoiding Mike and Jessica; who sadly had gotten over her anger about me having said those things to her. As such, I spent my time with Eric and Angela, bringing the poor girl out of her shell and subtly pushing them towards each other. They were way too adorable for me to not attempt something like that. English Lit was spent debating with Edward about everything under the Sun. Really, the guy was a brooder unlike any other. It was as a result of which I ended up calling him Broodward instead. Emmett obviously though it was hilarious and started calling him the same. He made Chemistry extreme fun as such I loved that lecture just as much. Lunch was spent outside with Eric and Angela when it wasn't raining or else with the whole group meaning Mike, Angela, Eric, Jessica, Lauren and Trevor. The last one of which was slowly starting to get on my nerves. Art was spent with Alice and Jasper most of the time. I was totally going to make a portrait of both of them and as such had started sketching those two. Even though Jasper mostly kept to himself, I really liked the guy. It was obvious that he literally adored Alice and would do everything to keep her happy. Every day after school, Alice came to my house and we worked on the project which was coming along beautifully. Some days, Jasper joined us for a while in the garden, which I had decided as a backdrop for their portrait and chitchatted with us while I proceeded with the portrait. They had both become somewhat of elder siblings to me. Well, Jasper had. Even though I was scared to acknowledge it, Alice on the other hand was like a fraternal twin or something like that. We really were similar on many aspects which was gradually bringing us closer. It was sad really that the book and movies had focused only on Edward, Bella and Jacob when the others clearly were just as brilliant.

I was on my way to school one Monday morning when I saw Emmett's Jeep and Edward's Volvo behind me in what seemed to be a race between the both. Well, I can't just let them have all the fun now, can I? With that I sped up and gave them mischievous smirk through the rear-view mirror.

“Bring it on boys. Lemme show you how it's done.”

Emmett's booming laugh was enough of a response to me as we raced through the road. The adrenaline rush was awesome and I was happier than I had been in a very long time. I was confused for a moment when I saw the Jeep go off the road but sped up when I realized what he was doing.

“You bastard, that is so very certainly going to count as cheating.”

I told him knowing he could hear me even if I shouldn't. I managed to beat Edward with a very small margin but I managed it somehow. Emmett being the prat that he was, was looking at us down his nose while snuggling up to Rose. Of course, being a sore loser, I had to have the last word.

“Now now Em, we all know she wears the pants, but really? Hiding behind your lovely Rose out of fear from lill ol' me? Tsk tsk, that's just unbecoming.”

With that, I left a gaping Emmett, amused Rosalie along with three chuckling Cullens in the parking. After that pretty much every day on our way to school, Emmett and I ended up racing each other. He was just as much of a sore loser that I was, so the races ended up with a big snark contest where an exasperated Rosalie had to separate us both so that we could enter the building. In the days that followed, I had started growing closer to Emmett just as well. He essentially was just as competitive as I was and shared my enthusiasm about extreme adventure sports. Yet, I never joined the Cullens on their lunch table. It wasn't only because I thought Rosalie would mind my intrusion but because they were okay with wasting the food in order to keep pretence. Something that could be done using different ways.


	7. Chapter 7

It was almost four weeks after my coming to Forks. We were sitting in the cafeteria and Trever, the douche thought it would be 'real epic' to come and give me a peck by sneaking up on me. Which obviously didn't happen because the moment he sneaked up on me I reached out and twisted his arm, kicked him in the back of his knee and bent him on the ground. It was a manoeuvre I had learned from my self-defence teacher long ago and had practised a lot. But it worked out more often than not, due to the element of surprise. As such the whole thing happened in a matter of seconds and now, everyone was staring at us. I would've cared usually, but I was too far gone in the moment. Which of course, resulted in me losing my brain to mouth filter.

“Listen here you utter insolable prat, because I will not be repeating this again. So, No. I don't want to go to any dance or dates with you and no I am not saying this because I am playing hard to get but because I find you really annoying and the thing you just tried to pull up, put you on my creeper list. So, stay the hell away from me or I will make you feel very very sorry. Now, I am going to let go of your hand and you are not going to attempt to talk to me unless it is for a meaningful apology or when you are ready to not be insufferable.”

With that the boy ran away and I was yet again subject to staring. Really, it was as if I were an alien or something.

“What? Do I have something on my face?”

It was as a result of this that I found myself fuming off to the Art class yet again. Only this time my brooding was interrupted by Jasper. I felt a wave of calm wash over me and instantly slumped on my desk.

“Iris?”

“Jasper, hey. Alice not coming to the class today?”

“No. Edward wasn't feeling very good so she went home with him.”

“Oh? I hope it isn't anything to be worried about.”

“Don't worry. It must be an upset stomach or something.”

“Huh. As if him moping and being upset all the time wasn't enough, his stomach gets upset too.”

“Hahah. Yeah I suppose.”

“Thanks Jasper. I feel really good having talked to you. You know you have this 'I am calm I am peace, feel peaceful I will manage everything sort of big brother vibe' going on that simply puts me at ease.”

“Don't mention it. I am happy to help. Although, with the way you brought him to his knees, you don't seem to be needing a big brother to watch out.”

“Hahahhaa.. Way to address the elephant in the room. My dad was big on self defence actually. Also, I absolutely hate it when people sneak up on me. Plus, the guy had it coming.”

“I agree. All I am saying is that you did great.”

“Thank you, Jasper. Also, I've never had a big brother so I don't know how that is supposed to feel like but, I feel your siblings are really lucky to have you to watch over them.”

“Not just them Iris. If you need anything, you can count on me to watch your back. You make my Alice happier than I have seen anyone but the family make her. Your easy acceptance of her eccentric nature means a lot more to her and me than you might realize.”

“Awww.. you are such a sweetheart.... Big Bro?”

“Only for my family, Lill sis.”

The way he said it and the smile he gave me afterwards, it gave me hope, real hope that maybe I wasn't so lost after all. And just like that, I vowed that I wouldn't let anyone harm him or any of the Cullens either. I decided I was going to make an effort with Rosalie just as well. I knew she was bitter about not being able to be a mother and was very protective of the family but what I had in mind might be helpful for her.

Edward

If her behaviour on the first day had been surprising, the days that followed told me that, it was just how Iris was. It wasn't that I still didn't find it surprising when the girl showed an easy acceptance to Alice. Me and the family were all really happy to see that Alice had finally found a human best-friend like she always wanted. Deep down, my sister had always had abandonment issues and self-doubts like me, due the blank slate that was her past. But she was much better at hiding it. So, I knew what it meant to her when Iris treated her like she would treat any other person. But the surprises didn't stop there, just when I thought Iris was a girly-girl with love for art, she decided to race Emmett and me. Not only did she win against me but managed to keep up with the adrenaline junkie that my brother was. I mean, who would've thought a tiny thing like her would be interested in adventure sports? But then, it wasn't just that with her. She was able to keep up with me just like she did with the other two. Her likes for music were very different from mine and her views on literature was almost always opposite. This of course, had me cherishing English Lit lecture where we continued to debate with each other. With her I was able to feel normalcy, for she was full of surprises and I couldn't read her. She had somehow started showing me a different side of myself. One that had been there always but I never attempted to acknowledge. A side which was okay with being a vampire and was all for exploring the world with a renewed zest. Somehow, between her snark fest with Emmett, giggling with Alice and playing 21 questions with Jasper while painting them, debating with me over everything under the sun and majorly smiling and acknowledging Rose but respecting her space; Iris was becoming family to us. It was as such understandable, when I was ready to rip off Tyler's throat when he decided to pull up that stunt. Alice of course having seen my reaction made Emmett and Jasper hold me from both sides. I was about to snap at them when I saw Iris bringing the guy down to his knees so fast that if I weren't a vampire I might've missed out on the manoeuvre. Since it was best that I not remain in the same vicinity as that boy, I decided to go for a run to get back some control on my temper. Alice and Emmett obviously joined in and I was relieved to know that Jasper was there for Iris. I didn't know what was it about the girl, but she was an enigma to me.

Rosalie

Even though the human had defended our Esme, I didn't understand what was the need to befriend her. Didn't they realize how much of a risk it was? It would take one misstep and everything would go up in shambles. I have always come of hard on Alice, but it is because I don't want her to get hurt. The girl has a knack to find good in about anybody. But I have seen how dangerous humans can be and I don't want her to be hurt if they are mean to my baby sis. But of course, my warnings were taken with a grain of salt making me want to snap the little human's head. I was wondering if I should go and warn the girl away or maybe threaten her against hurting Alice. But when I observed them both interacting, I realized that the human doesn't want to hurt Alice or want anything in return. She was rich herself and so our money wasn't the reason, she seemed to get along just as well with other humans and so didn't lack company either. Could she really want to just be friends? In the weeks that followed nothing gave me an impression that the girl had any harmful or selfish motives behind befriending us. It was somewhat of a gift I had when I was turned. I could more often than not tell if a person was being fake or genuine. It wasn't full-proof like the others but it worked loads of time. So, I lowered my guard around the girl just a little and didn't try to come in between when my Em decided that she was his new adrenaline junkie sister slash rival. Really, my Em was a big baby sometimes. As I watched her slowly becoming a part of family for my siblings and my mate, I wondered why was it that the girl never attempted to befriend me. She was of course always cordial towards me, teased Em mercilessly on my account in their playful banter but she always gave me the space I required. The girl really was more perceptive than I had assumed earlier. For her efforts of befriending me would've definitely been a waste before this. Now though, I couldn't bring myself to feel or act cold towards her when she was making my family happy. So, it was obvious that when that stupid human tried to sneak up on her, I felt protective but it turned into pride just a moment later when the girl.. no when Iris managed to bring him to his knees. Iris was in ways a perfect daughter. Even though she had now lost her parents, she still continued to act the way they would've expected and knew to take care of herself. But I could see that she missed her parents terribly and longed for a family just as my family had before we became one. As such, I decided that when Iris would approach me, I would let her befriend me and not brush her away.


	8. Chapter 8

Iris

My day had gone downhill after I returned home. Now, I really don't know how exactly did Bella manage it in the books or movies; but I was close to having a panic attack when I realized I was chumming and would as such continue to bleed for the next five days. Which then made me wonder how was it that Jasper had been able to control himself in school around so many girls but lose it when Bella had a paper cut. I dealt with the mess and decided to make some hot chocolate when my phone rang showing an unknown number.

“Hello?”  
“Hello, Iris Frost?”  
“Yes. May I know whose speaking?”  
“This is Chief Swan, I was wondering if I could ask you a favour.”

I had ended up bumping into Chief Swan a few times during my morning runs since he stayed really close to us. Also, at the stores a few times as such, I wasn't overly surprised that he had called but, was worried nonetheless. He clearly doted on his daughter and couldn't be prouder of her. It made me wonder how was it that the girl could be so nonchalant about her own father though. Didn't she realize how lucky she was to have one?

“Of course, Chief. How can I be of help?”  
“You know how I told you my daughter Bella would be coming here after winter holidays?”  
“Yes? Is she okay?”  
“Yes yes. She is fine. Only I meant to re-decorate the house a little according to what she might like and there aren't many teenage girls I know who would be able to help me without feeling intimidated that the Chief of Police was calling them.”  
“Hahahha. That's only because they don't know you are such a softie. You don't worry about it. I will come up to your house around when your shift ends, you can give me a rough budget and tell me things about the lovely Bella and we'll have the house all set for her when she shows up.”  
“Oh, thank god. I was going to ask my friends at the reservation first but then I realized you would be a better option being close to her age and a city girl yourself.”  
“Don't worry Chief, I won't let you down.”

This could indeed prove to be a much-needed distraction for me over the days, since mine and Alice's project was now done. Also, maybe if the house was fit to Bella's tastes, she might be more open towards her father. With that I started remembering everything I knew about how Bella's room looked in the book and all the stuff she had complained about in them. As much fun as the job was going to be, I knew I would need help. Well, who better than Bella' sister-in-law to be? So, I decided to pick up Alice before going to the Chief's place. I had dropped her off once before so I could excuse knowing the house and decided to show up and then call her. The mansion, because it simply couldn't be called a house was impressive looking every time though. Before I could even pull out my phone and give her a call, she was out of the door and bouncing towards me. Huhh, the bloody seer. I should've guessed.

“Heyy Doll, I was just about to call you. I have a new project in mind for us. But this one is going to have a budget cut. Are you in?”

“Of course, I am in. What is this new project then? Are we going to buy things already?”

Like you don't already know Alice.

“No little pixie, we are going to meet Chief Swan who has asked for my help to help re-decorate his house to the liking of his daughter Bella, who will be shifting here after the winter holidays. He wants to make her feel welcome and so he thought I could help. I couldn't exactly refuse, you know. The man is a big softie when it comes to his daughter. The way he dotes on her, even my Daddy wasn't like that. And get this, the man treated me like a pampered princess. So, you can understand how I want to make his daughter feel welcome so that it would make him happy?”

“I think, it is a brilliant idea. Would give us something to do with our free time and would be an added bonus to be in the good books of the Chief for when we are up to no good.”

“My my Alice, looks like Emmett and I are finally rubbing off you then.”

She just gave me a tinkling laugh that always managed to lift my spirits just as we pulled down by Bella's house. It was exactly the same as it was in the books. So, I already knew all the things that would have to change. A bit more of wide space in the area around the drive way, so shortening the trees would be involved. A repaint, re-developing the garden were things I could tell so far. Alice, bless her powers was nodding along already probably having viewed the result of my decisions. I was about to ring the doorbell when Charlie the Chief opened the door instead. Really, what was it with people already knowing things all the time?

“Hello Chief Swan. This is my friend Alice Cullen, she is really good with artistic stuff and I thought it would be good to have someone along with me so I don't go overboard with my ideas. I hope you don't mind?”

“No no. Not at all Iris. Hello Alice. Your father speaks very fondly of you. Good man Dr. Cullen, could be working anywhere in the world for all sorts of money but chose to bless us with his skills. Please come in both of you. Feel free to explore around the house. I shall have a budget prepared and you can both work around it. I have a list of people who work as plumbers, carpenters, gardeners and all that sort so you can call them. I know them all personally so don't feel worried around them either. I have an extra key of the house made which you should keep with you so that you won't have to wait around for me to come and do things for you. I only have one key so, you'll both have to share though.”


	9. Chapter 9

Since Alice hadn't had any reaction to the blood until I dropped her home, I assumed it wasn't something to be worried about. Which of course, came to bite me in the arse next day at school when Jasper, the ever-oblivious soul asked me,

“Iris, are you hurt somewhere?”

“What? No Jasper. I am fine. Why?”

“You are? But the blood...”

It was then that it struck me what it is that he was talking about, so I ended up giving him a deer in headlight look and dashed off to the wash-room with a,

“I'll be back.”

I finally decided to call Alice after pacing a bit.

“Alice. Where are you? I need you to distract Jasper and not make him focus on me because he thinks I am hurt somewhere, since I maybe had a spot of blood on me or because he has a very sensitive nose but I am not ready to have the 'how it is normal for girls to be bleeding every month' talk with him. I see him as a big brother for heaven's sake. How am I supposed to have that talk with him? It'll probably be more embarrassing than the sex talk my mummy and daddy attempted to give me. Do something please.”  
“Haha.. okay okay. Breathe. I'll talk to him. I've got this under control. But you have to admit this is super funny”  
“You wait till I decide to take you to a gynac and make them ask you all sorts of uncomfortable questions about your sex life with Jazz and then we'll see who's laughing.”  
“You wouldn't dare.”  
“I would if you don't stop laughing. Jazz is probably standing near the ladies’ room from where I am calling you so distract him away with whatsoever dirty stuff you can come up with before I leave.”

Emmett

Ed and I obviously couldn't stop laughing as we heard what Iris was telling Alice. The poor girl of course didn't know that me, Jazz and Ed could clearly hear her, but that didn't stop us from losing it looking at Jasper's face when he realized what just happened. Really, the way Iris had become a part of our family, it was easy to forget the human things happening to her just as it was what made her so different. She had definitely changed little parts of us without making us realize that it was happening. Even my Rosie was warming up to her. I dragged a suspiciously pink looking Jasper with me and met the girls since Ed decided to wait out for Iris. Of course, the moment I saw the expressions on Rosie's and Alice's face, it set me off again. Jasper, finally regained his bearing and decided to finally speak.

“Fine. It was hilarious. But I was worried about her so I jumped on conclusions. Also, her blood...”

“No Jasper. It wasn't just you. I was with her the whole time yesterday and I knew she was bleeding but the scent was absent. Nothing like how human blood is supposed to smell. I chalked it off as my closeness to her and being overly acquainted with her scents and herself that she didn't smell like food but well, if you didn't either then I don't know what to think.”

That caught mine and Rosie's attention. We already knew she was different because Ed couldn't read her mind. But to have a different scent than usual was a completely different thing. I was secretly very happy though. If Iris didn't smell like food to Jasper then maybe we could finally bring her home and even Rosie won't be paranoid dreaming of all possible accidents. I looked at her and hid a smile when she seemed to think the same thing too. My girl really was warming up to Iris no matter what she would claim. But it would be better to test the situation of course.

“Hey Rosie. Do you think we should get her some chocolates? They are supposed to be good for the cramps, yes?”

“Yes Em. We should. The poor girl must already be in pain and would just miss her mother more and might feel overwhelmed without having any feminine influence other than Alice. She hides it well but she has been missing her parents terribly. You must've noticed how she keeps referring to them in every other conversation. Will you go and fetch them for her then, love? I'll be here in case she needs anything?”

“Of course, baby. I'll be right back. You are the best you know. I love you something fierce Rosie.”

Even as I ran through the forest towards the department store I couldn't help but feel giddy about the whole thing. I was right. Rosie didn't even realize, but she was already mothering Iris. A child had always been a sore topic for her. It pained me that I couldn't give her the thing she wanted the most but I knew there was nothing I could do about it either. Something that was the reason I behaved like an unruly child so that she'd have the opportunity to correct me with her fond exasperated looks. Iris and Rosalie, when they would finally acknowledge how they have warmed up to each other, they were going to get along like a log on fire. I just know it.


	10. Chapter 10

Jasper

Ever since Iris had befriended Alice, Emmett and Edward; me and Rose had been awfully worried about the risks involved and how one little slip could change everything. Especially due to me. I was new to the vegetarian lifestyle and as such it was easy for me to snap. But I saw how happy she made my Alice and decided to simply keep a watch from far away. The first day when Alice had gone to Iris's place I had ended up spending the whole time in the woods near her house assessing everything I could about the girl. To my surprise the only emotions I had caught from the human were longing when Alice said something about the family, kinship when my Alice was being her adorable self instead of feeling overwhelmed like I expected, nervousness when suggesting something different, happiness when Alice complimented her and lastly determination when Alice spoke about not having friends outside of the family. In the days that followed, I had taken to scrutinizing her emotions and there was no malice or ulterior motives that I could detect. As such I found myself intrigued when she chatted with me and Alice in her garden while painting us. It was a refreshing change to have someone be so at ease around me without feeling intimidated. The only time I felt wary around her was when I detected longing when around me. It confused me greatly and I was at a loss as to why she was feeling it, since no romantic attraction of any sort was followed by it. I realized she kept feeling like that around my family a lot but, even more so around me. I could tell there was respect, awe, reverence but no attraction at all. For someone who could feel people's emotions I felt considerably stupid when I realized it was a longing for family. She seemed to feel kinship. She seemed to think me as an elder brother, though she never dared to acknowledge it. It was amusing as well as sad to feel her squashing her sisterly feelings every time they arose. But I knew better than to approach the subject myself so I simply provided with a steady support as a big brother would. The happiness, bewilderment and comfort she reciprocated made me happier than I would've expected. It was only because I was focusing on keeping Edward calm and could feel Iris go into an analytical mindset that was common among soldiers that I didn't rip the boy's head off. So, when she finally acknowledged me as a brother, I couldn't not feel the same. For the first time since I had changed, I felt kinship towards someone who wasn't the Cullens. Even though I knew she was just a human and there were countless things that could hurt her, I promised myself that I would watch out for her no matter what. This essentially was what put me in the position I was currently in.

I knew they weren't going to let me live this down the moment I realized what happened. Poor Iris, she must've felt absurdly embarrassed with my questions. Her call to Alice only confirmed my suspicion. Emmett and Edward of course were laughing like lunatics. I bet they would've felt just as concerned if they had though Iris might be hurt since they would've smelled it on... but no. that isn't right. I smelled the blood after I focused on the fact that she was in pain. Also, her blood, it was almost like smelling... water? That couldn't be right, though could it? We knew she was different from the other humans but if her blood didn't make her seem like food; now that I think about it, I have never looked at her and thought of her as a meal even before we talked. It was what made me be at ease around her as Alice and I spent time in her gardens. The fact that Alice didn't associate her blood with food was confirming my theory but then, she had never drank human blood. I will have to ask Edward and Rose later on. For now, would definitely be a wrong time to talk to Rose about her blood considering all the concerned emotions that were rolling of my sister. Emmett's trick question had indeed confirmed that she had warmed up to Iris just as the rest of us. My happiness however turned to concern when Alice spoke.

“Rosie, she is about to have a breakdown in the ladies’ room. Will you go?”  
Iris

I couldn't help it. The moment I cut the call with Alice, I lost it. It was all catching up to me seeing as how hormonal I was feeling it really wasn't surprising. But then I had good reasons. Losing my parents, jumping universe, feeling completely lost. It wasn't the first breakdown I had since coming here of course but they had been back at home in the security of my blanket. But now, here I was in the ladies’ room of an American school living among fictional characters. There were times I started doubting if what I was seeing was indeed real. Because there was a fair possibility that I had imagined all of this and was admitted in a psychiatric ward because I was in a shock or something. But then I convinced myself that I would've most likely turned myself in the Harry Potter World for I was definitely more comfortable there. Also, I would be in the same country at least. I felt someone cold yet warm take me in their arms and sit me down on a seat and talk to me in soft tones. I thought I recognized the tone but couldn't decide so I went with my first hunch.

“Mama?”

“It's okay sweetie. I've got you. Don't worry. Everything will be alright. You'll always have us around.”

“I miss you so much mama. I think I am going crazy too.”

“You aren't going crazy, little flower.”

“You'll always be here?”

“Of course, honey. We all will be.”

“All?”

“Why yes sweetie. Me, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward and our Mum and Dad?”

It was then that I realized who I was crying over. But I was feeling so comfortable with her, I couldn't bring myself to care too much. She was what I needed at the moment. Also, if I was in an imaginary world, then I was damn well going to have fun being in it. If my imaginary characters wanted to pamper me, then I wasn't about to tell them no.

“Rosie?”

“Yes honey?”

“Thank you.”

“Anytime love.”

“You give lovely hugs. Just like my mama. You remind me of her a lot you know. Always pretty, always perfect, strong, opinionated and fabulous. When I grow up, I'll be just like you and her.”

“You should keep the black hair though. I don't think you'll make a good blonde.”

“You told a funny!”

“I do that sometimes. Also, will now be a good time to mention that Em is waiting outside for you with a shit load of chocolates and the others?”

“He's a real softie your Em. I will have to talk with Jasper too for making a runner.”

“That he is. Don't worry about Jazz, he was just worried and so decided to not adhere to his common sense with regards to the human anatomy. Do you need any help? If not, then I'll wait outside with them cause we've been here for a while and they must be anxious.”

“Okay Rosie. I'll be out in five. Thanks again and I'm sorry for both the whole not recognizing you and ummn...”

“It's okay. I don't mind.”  
Edward

It was sufficed to say that I was very confused when Iris was talking to Alice a moment before and then started crying a minute later. I was very close to damning it all and entering the ladies’ room when thankfully Rose came and entered with a reassuring nod. I was very glad when she came in though because even after a century of knowing the female mind, I had no idea about how to console a crying female very well. It was heartbreaking to hear Iris sound so vulnerable and scared. I was about to ask Em to stop screaming in his mind with worry when all of us went very still after hearing Rose be referred as 'mama'. It was a very sore topic for the blonde that she wasn't able to have a child of her own and was always left wanting. But Rosalie's thoughts in return came as a pleasant surprise.

Oh Iris, you poor baby, you are such a mess. I wish I could just take you home and ask Esme to join me and smother you with all sorts of motherly love. You shouldn't be staying alone after having lost your parents so recently. Maybe I'll plant an idea about a stay over in Alice's mind. It would probably be refreshing.  
Like me? I think not Iris, I think you'll do even better.  
Eddie, are you there?

“Yes. We all are. Em's got loads of chocolates too. Will... will she be okay Rosie?”

Don't worry Eddie. She has us now. We'll make sure she'll be okay. But we can talk about this back at home. Ask the others to not fuss over her or act as if you have heard everything. Let her have a little space okay?

“Whatever you say sis.”

I conveyed the message to the others and waited for Iris to come out after Rosa had. It was daunting really. I knew she was okay, I could hear her heartbeat slowly going steady. It was frustrating to not be able to hear her thoughts but apparently, she was speaking them out loud now and giving herself what seemed like a pep-talk?

“Okay Iris, nothing to be worried about. It was just a little breakdown. It wasn't the first one and it wouldn't be the last. But Rosie promised she'll be there and so will the others. So, it'll all be okay. You have to be strong. Mama and Papa must still be watching over you. In spite of all the weird shit. So, you have to be good for them. No more being sad. You have been given a second chance and you cannot just throw it away just cause this could all be in your head. But if it isn't then you are going to feel really stupid eventually. So just go with the flow.”

We all exchanged worried glances after her talk, it seemed we had all missed out that she had more going on than we initially realized. But that would have to wait for later cause she was finally coming out.


	11. Chapter 11

Iris

I had barely gotten out of the door when Emmett proceeded to pick me up and give me a literal bear hug yet being surprisingly gentle about it. I sent a confused glare to the others who seemed to be enjoying my predicament a bit too much before I was set down. He then lifted a big bag full of chocolates and sweets to show me with the excitement of a 3-year-old. I could almost imagine him jumping up and down with them if we were at home. Before I could reply, I was given another hug that followed over with a wave of calm that I knew to be Jasper.

“I am sorry Iris. I didn't mean for you to feel awkward or anything. I was just worried because I thought you were hurt. Also, I don't see why you had to feel embarrassed. You see me as your big brother do you not? You don't have to shy away from me about anything. I want you to remember that the next time you decide to make a runner.”

“I know. I am sorry too. I've just been a single child and I don't really know how to function around others much. So, it all just... umnn well, you know it has been a trying time and it just got to me.”

“Well, now that all the apologies are done, how bout we kidnap Iris and take her home and we can all watch a movie or something? Carlisle can write a sick card for her.”

“As much as I would love to do that Alice, we are going to get our project for English Lit today and the both of us have to submit our Art project. Or have you forgotten?”

“Uhhhh.. No. fine, let's go back to being good children then.”

I sniffled a small small giggle ducking behind Edward's arm as Alice proceeded to sulk and prattle on about how it was unfair that they would have to attend lectures for stupid reason when 'someone' could just tell them what was going to happen. Edward, rocking me to the core, pulled me closer to him, draped his hand over my shoulder and gave me a one arm hug. It would've been fine had it only been that, but no. he had to do something more. He had to lean down and plant a kiss on my hairs just above my temple. Something that effectively froze my brain because did he just do that? Was the only thought running through my mind. As close as Edward and I had gotten, he always maintained this visible distance between us as if I were a glass doll. It did occur to me that compared to him, I was indeed very much like one so, I had never though much of it. Em and Alice on the other hand were absolutely clingy. Emmett loved to spin me around like a little girl every bloody morning; Alice was always either playing with my hair or holding my hand even as she snuggled up to Jasper. Something that had been terribly awkward at first but Jasper, bless him had taken it in a stride and proceeded to pull me in a brotherly hug after shrugging in a 'It's Alice, what did you expect' sort of manner. But Edward had always kept his distance when we talked and debated and teased each other. So, I suppose it could be excused that my brain decided to not function when he did something like that. But when I glanced up at him after my brain caught up to him, he seemed to act like it wasn't a big deal so I decided it wasn't and leaned into him nicely. So bloody comfortable.

The day had gone nicely after that. Ed and I had been designated with the task of writing a short story using characters of Shakespeare and the teacher had loved mine and Alice's theatre. I had essentially hogged on the chocolates after smothering Em's face with ultra wet kisses which was obviously done after applying a generous amount of lipstick so that they'd leave a mark. Em had of course laughed boisterously and planted his cheeks on mine, thus painting me with the lipstick too. Alice naturally thought it was an awesome idea and smothered us both and then proceeded to make us pose for ridiculous pictures. That sadly, wasn't the first time she'd done something like that so I knew not to try and reason with her. The beginning had been me accidentally sprinkling myself with glitter during our project. Something that had escalated into a full blown glitter fight on the back porch of my house. Edward, who had come to pick Alice up that day had simply given a 'what am I going to do with you' look to us and then snapped pictures of us on his sister's behest. That had followed with a day of feathers, then paints or foam tiaras, mud, leaves and a number of other things. I was sure we had a couple hundred pictures of us by now.

Edward

It had been a week since her breakdown and Iris was back to being herself after having gone through her 'raging hormonal battle' as she termed it. I had decided to come and visit her yet again because since knowing that her blood didn't seem to appeal them, it had crossed everyone's mind to tell her about us. Not that anybody voiced that but I sadly, didn't have the privilege of being ignorant so decided to take a walk till her place. I had thought about telling her too of course, but I had ultimately decided against it. I didn't because I knew that, even though she would never rat us out, she might stop talking to us. Something that I wasn't ready to face. Because ever since Iris had become a part of our lives, everything and everyone seemed to have more life and happiness to them. I had for the first time in over a century spent time doing things I enjoyed instead of simply brooding. Yes, it was selfish of all of us to not tell her. There was the treaty to consider as well so we couldn't exactly come out and say it but it would have to be some really strong hints. For subtle ones were lost on Iris. I was not very surprised to find Alice already lounging with her so I simply went and sat leaning on Iris's bean bag letting my head fall back so that she might give me that amazing head massage she ends up giving, when one of us is leaning into her like this. I let myself fall into bliss when she finally started scratching my scalp and running her fingers through my hair.

“You are just like a big cat Eddie. I am sure if you could, you'd give a purr right about....Alice? Are you okay?”

I then realized that Alice was having a vision as the images passed through her mind. It wasn't anything major but now Iris was looking at Alice with a very concerned and confused expression. I couldn't salvage the situation either because Alice was writing down and sketching her vision out of habit on the paper before her. Alice realized what had happened as soon as she was back to present. She was looking at me with a horrified expression which I am sure matched my own as we both finally met Iris's eyes. Just when Alice and I had expected her to freak out, she had come up with,

“Oh my God. When you said you were very intuitive I thought it was a sixth sense or something. And here you are. Going all 'That's so Raven' on me. Alice, my most beautiful best-friend, the apple of my eye, the cherry to my pie; you will tell me about it if you happen to get a sneak peak at the question papers for our winter term yes?”

Needless to say, that reply had shocked the both of us to the core. We had expected her to go all bizerk on us or say something hurtful to Alice or anything but what she said.

“You don't think it is....ummnn.... weird or something? Or that I am crazy?”

“What? Of course, not honey. Yes, you are crazy but your brand of crazy is just as same as mine. So, if you think that I am going to suggest you to see a Doctor, it will only be because I am seeing one at the time and wouldn't want to be bored alone. Think about it Alice, if you are able to see the future; it wouldn't make you crazy, it will only make you scarily informed. Also, it would suck to be planning a surprise for you when, you might indeed just see it before I gave it. But that stuff I can deal with. What I cannot deal with is you doubting yourself. You are not cursed Alice. You are blessed. Blessed to see things before others can. So this, I can totally take in. it'll of course take me a while to process the whole thing and find ways to conspire against you with the others so that we can surprise the hell outa you.. but It is all okay. I don't ever want to hear you doubt yourself ever again. Okay?”

I could only sit there stunned at what Iris had said. I could tell just how much this meant to Alice that Iris had just accepted something like that as if it were an everyday occurrence. She was really a bag full of surprises.


	12. Chapter 12

Iris

It was two weeks after the 'incident at my home' as I had taken to call it when I approached Rosalie in the car park after Em's customary spin. The blonde had finally warmed up to me and was ever ready to discuss fashion, art, cars and what not. I had been dreading tomorrow for the past week. Edward had noticed and asked me if something was wrong twice in the week when he came over to complete our project but I had managed to brush it off. But I couldn't put it on any-more. It was my Mom's birthday tomorrow and we had spent every year baking all sorts of delicious stuff a day ago and then spent her birthday at some or the other orphanage taking all the goodies for the children. I had found an orphanage in Port Angeles and wanted to go there tomorrow. But because I couldn't bring myself to do it all alone, I had decided to finally gather up the courage to ask Rose first.

“Ummnn Rosie?”

“Heyy babe. Is something the matter? You look pale?”

“No no. everything is alright. It is my mom's birthday tomorrow. Every year we spent the day before baking stuff and then taking it to an orphanage on her birthday. I was wondering if you and the others would like to come over today and go with me tomorrow? It's okay if you are busy today but would mean a lot to me if you came tomorrow at least. That is if you don't have any other plans?”

It seemed to me that this family lived to simply surprise the hell out of me. Rose had warmed up to me but I wasn't sure she'd want to go with me. She actually reminded me a lot of my mother and I had somewhat come to see her as such. It was weird, I never voiced it but sometimes my actions gave it away. But she never called me out on it so I decided that it was okay. Yet I was worried about how she would react to this proposal. Turns out I didn't have to worry since, she 'scooped' me in a hug and gave out a very girly excited

“Yes yes yes yesss!!!”

“I take it I will have to not rely on puppy face then.”

“Nope. I love to bake. But I never get the chance and now you have given me the perfect reason to bake. I have no idea why none of us ever thought of this before. Anyway, you go ahead and attend school. I'll go and fetch everything we'll need. Your kitchen is equipped with appliances yes?”

“Are you sure you want to go alone to get everything? I don't mind accompanying you at all. Also yes it does but you can get extra hand mixers and batter grinders from your place if you have them in case the others decide to join us. Which knowing Alice, she obviously will. Since Jazz and Em would simply follow you anyway, poor Ed need not be left alone yes?”

“Hahaha.. Yeah. They are all looking at us by the way so you have good luck explaining them what just happened. Oh, I almost forgot, do you like to hog on cookie dough? I loved doing that as a kid.”

“Oh Rosie! You really are the best. Only because of which I am not going to be cross at you for leaving me to those sharks.”

“Haha. Good luck. I'll see you at your place.”

I couldn't help but do a little victory dance as she sped out of the parking. I had been worried that the whole thing was going to end up in a disaster without mum but now I knew these people would have my back. Just like they promised. The day had been a torture because I refused to say why we had to go to my place even though I knew that they already knew. We had finally gotten home. Rose was already there and we were loading up the stuff in the kitchen when I realized just how easy they were making things for me and proceeded to do a little victory dance yet again. My moment of happy dancing was of course broken when Edward sneaked up on me and send shudders down my body when he brought his lips close to my earlobe and whispered

“So, what are we celebrating?”

But I was too far gone to reply. I leaned back into him, allowed his scent to reassure me that it was just Edward, that he wasn't trying to harm me and I didn't have to panic or fight.

Edward

I didn't know what drove me to do it but Iris was looking so cute doing her happy dance that I had to go and tease her. But the moment I spoke, she shuddered. Now, it would've been normal for any other humans but she was used to being around me so much that I knew it wasn't my cold skin. Specially seeing as how we had taken to tackle each other and pretend to be deep in love and snuggling when the other four were being all lovey dovey. It was hilarious of course because we kept muttering insulting things to each other the whole time. It had obviously been a result of me being able to finally relax knowing if she mistakenly hurt herself I wouldn't end up ripping her throat since her blood didn't smell like normal humans. As such I was at a loss when her heart rate picked up and I could smell fear on her.

She is scared and very close to having a panic attack. You need to come face to face with her and assure her that it is only you. It seems some sort of a past trigger. I could literally feel her going into a fight or flight mode.

Jasper's thought only continued to confuse me further but I did as he said and I could feel the tenseness leave her body slowly.

I could manipulate her moods and get her not to be scared but that won't be healthy. This is something she clearly needs to talk about.

I gave him a nod and held Iris closer hoping to reassure her of whatever she was looking for. Even though she was only a human, I hated to see her weak. She was always so strong and confident that it was easy to forget that she was just a 16 year old girl who had recently lost her parents.

“Eddie?”

“I am here babe.”

I then realized that she was taking in my scent as she burrowed herself deeper into the hug. The gesture somehow seemed intimate. Appealing to the animal in me. I squashed the thoughts aside though. It was not the time to think about something like that. She really was scared and I yet again cursed my luck for not being able to read her mind.

“I am sorry Iris. I didn't mean to scare you.”

“As if you could be scary Eddie Bear.”

Her voice was shaking but I breathed an almost human sigh of relief at the horrible nickname. She really did come up with random things. Of course, the irony of her statement was not lost to me. If she knew she was in the arms of a monster, she'd most definitely change her opinion. It was a fear running through each one of my sibling's mind even though they never said it out loud. Iris had become family to us in a very short amount of time. As such, if she ever came to know about us; her reaction was something that had us all really worried. Even more so because even Alice wasn't able to tell exactly what would happen because none of us had constructively decided to tell her. Her acceptance of Alice's psychic abilities gave us hopes but it was still a daunting idea.

“If only you knew.”

“Hmmm.. sure. I already know you are part unicorn Eddie. It wouldn't surprise me if you started vomiting rainbows and shone like diamonds at this point.”

“Huhh... I would have to be more careful in the future then. I would have to kill you for knowing my secret but because you give nice massages, I suppose I can keep you as a minion.”

“It could work. Only if I didn't have a secret of my own.”

“Do you now?”

“Yes”

“What could possibly be more awesome than being a part unicorn?”

“I am Batman”

“Okay lovebirds, if you are done being sickly sweet, Iris; I need to know what just happened. The whole answer.”

“You know Jasper, calling us lovebirds and sickly sweet is kinda hypocritical of you.”

“Don't try to change the topic Iris. I know that technique too well.”

“Uhhh. Fine. When I was a little girl, around 5; some people tried to kidnap me out of getting revenge on my daddy. But they tried doing that when they were in my house. A place I knew better than the back of my hand. I had managed to evade them for a very long time but one of the two managed to sneak up on me. My parents had gotten home with the guards by then so I was safe but it sort of makes me hate being sneaked up on. It somewhat scares me too because it was when my touch-tell abili....ummn.. I mean I just don't like being sneaked up on. It sort of put me in a flight or fight mode.”

She tried to cover it up but the damage was done. Having heard of the Volturi one too many times, Aro's abilities were not something we could just not jump on to the moment she said touch-tell. We had all gone stock still thinking about the chance that she had probably already known of our secret and everything about our lives the very first time she touched us. It was scary but at the same time if she already knew and still continued to be around us then that would mean she didn't have a problem with us being vampires. Her acceptance and belief in Alice's abilities suddenly seemed more believable and justified since she was maybe able to do something different herself. Seeing as nobody was saying anything I decided to break the ice.

“Touch-tell ability?”

“Ummnn...”

“Iris..”

“Oh.. no wait. You have to believe me when I say that I haven't peeked into anyone of your minds. I swear it. Look I can control it. I'll show you. It doesn't happen unless I want it to. I would never violate your privacies like that. I can prove it. Just look.”

With that, before anyone of us could say anything; she walked up to an old painting on the nearby wall and put her right hand on it's surface.

“Just focus on my body language and try to remember if you have ever seen me go like that when around any one of you. It isn't something you would've missed.”

She was right. Her eyes flew open and they were all white. Her posture had gone rigid much like Alice's did when she was having a vision. We thought that would be it but, suddenly her nose started bleeding. At which point I thanked all that was holy, that it wasn't appealing to me and my siblings for things would've definitely gone south in that case.

“Iris?”

“We need to shake her out of it Edward. I ended up having nosebleeds initially too.”

“Okay Alice. I'll pull her away.”

Before I could, do it, her hand left the painting and her legs gave away. I had crossed the length in vamp speed before anyone could say anything and saved her fall.

“Sorry. It was a very old painting and so that tends to happen sometimes.”

“If you knew the risk then what were you thinking selecting it? What were you thinking?”

“Well, I didn't want you people to think that I had been poking in your minds or something. Although, I think I need to lie down for a bit?”

“Well you could've taken something new then. Something that wouldn't take a toll on you. We would've believed you even then Iris.”

“You would?”

“Of course little flower. Now, I am going to put you down and get you a towel. You have a nosebleed and I feel if Jasper doesn't get to look at you he might throw me off.”

“I am bleeding?”

“Just a little. Nothing to be worried about.”

“Okay. Edward?”

“Yes?”

“You are not mad at me?”

“Why would I be?”

“I am keeping secrets.”

“We all have them Iris. You aren't the only one keeping them. This isn't the time to worry about it. You need to get some rest.”

“Okay.”

I turned to the others after she had fallen asleep. Rose had gotten a wet towel and was wiping off the blood. Others were hovering over her. It struck me as odd that 2 months ago I wouldn't have imagined any one of us being distressed over a human girl but here we were. Em finally broke the silence.

“So, what does this mean?”

“It means that she is keeping secrets from us just like we are. Even if I can't read her mind, I still haven't found enough courage to tell her that I can read minds. In spite of her taking to Alice's revelation so well.”

“I agree with Ed, she hardly took a second to process what happened and bounced back immediately. She hasn't been any different to me since then except for trying to surprise me some way or the other by changing decisions all the time.”

“Well, I don't care either way. It is obvious that she didn't use her powers on us. Even if it wasn't and she had, then it means she knows what we are, the things I've done and yet has chosen to treat me as her family. I promised her I would watch her back. I will not be abandoning her for keeping secrets. It isn't as though we have told her ours. It'll be rather hypocritical of us to condemn her for it.”

“Yes, I mean, come on. This is Iris. She's like our baby. Hell, she already has us all wrapped around her little fingers. Even my Rosie. Why we are even discussing this is beyond me.”

“Em's right. She's not done anything for us to abandon her. We had all been dreading her reaction to our secrets and expected that she might give us a chance. Shouldn't we extend her the same curtsy? I know that she is probably hiding more secrets, but we won't expect them until we share ours. She has known us for almost 2 months now and has never tried to pry in our lives.”

That seemed to be the consensus but we knew this was something that would have to be discussed with Esme and Carlisle. I didn't think they would keep us from seeing Iris but the very idea was troubling. Also, I had another can of worms waiting to be opened for the way I had thought of her actions as intimate. This was a very foreign situation to me and as such I decided I would deal with it when the other situations were taken care of.


End file.
